Le Plus Fort De Tous Les Liens
by Blouu
Summary: Au pays Caché des Feuilles, les Shinobi joignent l'Académie pour former des duo: un ninja qui peut se transformer en une arme puissant, un autre qui manie cette arme. Naruto Uzumaki est aux anges quand il reçoit sa lettre d'acceptation. Il est déterminé à se lier au ninja le plus fort, Sasuke Uchiha, avant la fin de l'année. Il y a juste un souci: ce mec est un trou du cul. TRAD.


**Résumé:** Au pays Caché des Feuilles, les Shinobi joignent l'Académie pour former des duo: un ninja qui peut se transformer en une arme puissant, et un ninja qui manie cette arme. Naruto Uzumaki est aux anges quand il reçoit sa lettre d'acceptation, et il est déterminé à se lier au ninja le plus fort, Sasuke Uchiha, avant la fin de l'année. Il y a juste un souci: ce mec est un vrai trou du cul.

Salut tout le monde :)

Avant toutes choses, je voudrais préciser un point important: je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire, simplement la traductrice; en effet, elle a été écrite par Lotus Fantasy, alors n'hésitez pas à consulter son profil et la version originale de cette histoire qui est en anglais.

Cette fiction est M pour le langage, la violence, l'usage de drogues, et le lemon.

N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer toutes erreurs d'orthographe ou grammaire et autres :)

Voilà, bonne lecture!

 **Rêve En Grand ou Rentre Chez Toi**

Chaque jeune garçon et chaque jeune fille du pays voulaient intégrer l'Académie. Ils en rêvaient à partir du moment où ils devenaient assez âgés pour comprendre l'honneur et le prestige qu'apporterait une éducation dans ce lieu. Il n'y avait pas une seule autre place dans le Pays Caché Des Feuilles, Konoha, où un individu pouvait recevoir l'entraînement nécessaire pour joindre l'Armée Impériale au poste très convoité de duo, comprenant deux Shinobi liés.

Naruto Uzumaki avait travaillé dans ce but depuis le moment même de sa naissance. Il savait qu'il ferait un jour partie d'un duo, qu'il joindrait l'Armée, et qu'il gravirait les rangs jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par diriger Konoha en tant que Hokage.

Ce but requérait toute sa concentration, son dévouement, et son attention afin d'obtenir des notes suffisamment élevées pour être accepté à l'Académie; et quand il reçut sa lettre, il fut plus que ravi. Sa jubilation dura deux semaines entières jusqu'à ce que ses trois plus proches amis en eurent finalement assez.

"Mon Dieu, mec, je suis fatigué de tout ce bruit!" se plaignit Kiba Inuzuka.

"Tellement galère," grogna Shikamaru Nara.

"Ça me coupe l'appétit!" gémit Choji Akimichi.

Naruto les accusa de se liguer contre lui et d'être injustes, puisque eux trois aussi avaient été acceptés à l'Académie, et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas aussi excités que lui?

Quand le premier jour de classe arriva enfin, les quatre amis se dirigèrent ensemble vers le campus. C'était l'endroit, pensa Naruto, où il passerait les quatre prochaines années de sa vie. Les étudiants vivaient tous ensemble sur le campus pour développer leurs compétences, faisant d'eux une unité solidaire s'ils joignaient un jour l'Armée. Il aperçut finalement un étalement de bâtiments qui constituaient les terres de l'école la plus désirée.

Le bâtiment central de l'Académie, d'une hauteur de vingt étages, s'élevait en une gracieuse flèche au centre du campus. Les bâtiments l'entourant avaient tous été construits afin que l'attention soit portée sur cette construction centrale, une prouesse architecturale que Naruto apprécia un long moment. Il y avait bien plus de trente bâtiments en plus de celui-ci et il s'amusa un instant en essayant de deviner lequel contenait les réputées salles d'entraînement.

"Regardez ça!" dit Kiba, les yeux quelque peu lumineux. "Je peux pas croire qu'on va vivre ici quatre ans!"

"Pff, c'est si grand," grommela Shikamaru. "Ce sera galère pour s'y retrouver. C'est une ville entière ici."

"Je me demande comment est la nourriture?" dit Choji, la main piochant constamment dans un sac de chips.

Naruto croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. "On aura conquis cette place avant l'automne. Ils ont jamais vu quelqu'un comme moi!"

"Personne a jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi," dit Kiba, lui mettant un coup de coude. "T'es une bizarrerie de la nature."

"Hé, dit le mec qu'a un cerveau de chien!" s'exclama Naruto, lui sautant dessus.

Quelques minutes de bagarre plus tard, les quatre garçons de seize ans arrivèrent au bâtiment central où les nouveaux étudiants venaient chercher leurs directives. Naruto fut quelque peu surpris par leur nombre _. Il doit y avoir au moins un millier d'entre-eux._ Pendant un instant, cette quantité l'intimida.

Puis il redressa la tête _. Peu importe le nombre de concurrents. Je les battrai tous à la première place!_

Les vérifications prirent une demi-heure, puis les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers un énorme auditorium et se choisirent des sièges l'un à côté de l'autre. Au plus grand bonheur de Naruto, deux filles plutôt mignonnes étaient juste à côté de lui. Immédiatement, il leur sourit largement.

"Salut! Je m'appelle Naruto!" se présenta-t-il.

La plus grande, une jolie blonde avec des yeux bleus, sourit de toutes ses dents. "Ino", dit-elle, rejetant sa longue queue de cheval par-dessus son épaule. "Et voici Sakura."

Sakura, une mignonne aux cheveux roses et aux yeux de jades, adressa à Naruto un sourire chaleureux. "Heureuse de te connaître."

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réellement débuter une conversation, une femme marcha sur l'estrade et demanda aux étudiants de s'asseoir et de se taire. Quand le hall devint plus ou moins silencieux, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je suis Shizune, l'assistante de la Directrice," dit-elle. "Bienvenue à l'Académie et félicitations d'être arrivé jusque ici. Je suis à la tête du département des Relations Étudiantes, donc si un d'entre-vous se retrouve en difficultés, je suis la personne qu'il faut venir voir. Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous présenter la Directrice de l'Académie, Tsunade."

Une femme grande avec une poitrine de taille impressionnante et des cheveux blonds prit place sur l'estrade.

"Bienvenue à l'Académie," dit-elle. "Beaucoup d'entre-vous sont au courant du type d'entraînement qu'ils subiront, informés par vos amis, famille, ou par des reportages. Je peux vous confirmer que ce que vous avez entendu est en gros correct, mais je veux vous assurer que ces reportages ne font qu'effleurer la surface."

"Vous êtes ici à l'école la plus prestigieuse du pays", continua-t-elle, "pour beaucoup de raisons, mais je suis sûre que celle qui vous excite le plus est notre programme d'entraînement des duo de Shinobi. Naturellement, la compétition sera raide. Vous avez tous été acceptés, cela signifiant que vous excellez tous dans les compétences que nous recherchons. Seuls les meilleurs d'entre-vous formeront un duo."

Un murmure se répercuta à travers le hall.

Tsunade sourit. "Chacun d'entre-vous obtiendra sa chance de prendre part à cet entraînement. Cependant, vous êtes plus nombreux que vos partenaires potentiels, presque trois pour un. Cela signifie qu'en réalité un seul tiers d'entre-vous aura l'opportunité de se lier et de former un duo."

Naruto, quelque peu excité, se pencha en avant.

"Maintenant, comme vous savez," continua Tsunade, "il y a deux moitiés dans une équipe de Shinobi. Vous tous ici rassemblés possédez l'aptitude d'être un Contrôleur, c'est-à-dire la capacité de changer de forme. L'autre moitié, le Coordinateur, possède la rare et unique, catalytique habileté de déclencher la transformation. Les Coordinateurs commencent leur entraînement quatre mois avant le vôtre, donc vos camarades de première année sont déjà ici. On vous encourage fortement à passer votre temps-libre dans les salles d'entraînements et à pratiquer en combattant le maximum de personnes différentes, ce dès que les cours commenceront."

"Pour faire simple,"dit-elle, "plus vous vous battez avec des Coordinateurs différents, plus vous avez de chances d'en trouver un avec qui vous voudrez vous lier. Bien sûr, aucun étudiant n'est autorisé à se lier avant la fin de la première année, à la condition que celle-ci soit un succès, et seulement ceux qui seront liés poursuivront le programme Shinobi en deuxième année. Le reste des étudiants devra suivre le parcours classique et ils seront engagés dans l'Armée en tant que soldats."

"Il y a peu de choses que nous requérons des premières années," conclut Tsunade, "et je dois les citer avant que nous passions aux introductions des dirigeants de chaque département. Premièrement, vous êtes un atout pour votre village et votre famille. Soyez fiers de tout ce que vous avez accompli jusqu'ici. Deuxièmement, le fait de ne pas se lier à un Coordinateur ne fait pas de vous un échec. Il y a beaucoup d'autres domaines où les étudiants peuvent se distinguer. Et troisièmement, les Contrôleurs sont surveillés très attentivement pour protéger les Coordinateurs de tout harcèlement potentiel. Nous n'autorisons pas ce type de comportement, et même le plus petit indice d'une telle conduite résultera en une expulsion immédiate avec aucune chance de se réinscrire dans le futur."

Tsunade fit une pause comme pour laisser à ses mots le temps de bien pénétrer. Puis elle sourit. "Maintenant que l'on a terminé avec ça, permettez moi de vous introduire les dirigeants de chacun des programmes d'entraînement."

-o0o-

Les présentations durèrent trois heures de plus, et vers la fin, Naruto pensa mourir d'ennui. Shikamaru s'était endormi depuis longtemps, Kiba se tortillait comme un gamin de deux ans, et Choji n'avait pas arrêté de manger ses snacks une seule fois. Quand Tsunade congédia _enfin_ tout le monde, il se rua pratiquement en dehors du hall. Les étudiants étaient divisés en environ deux douzaines de groupes, certains nombreux, d'autres moins.

Naruto se retrouva dans un groupe avec Kiba, Sakura, et environ quarante autres pour recevoir une visite du campus de la part du Directeur du programme d'entraînement Shinobi. Naruto se réjouit intérieurement de sa chance. Cet homme était celui pour lequel il devait fournir son meilleur travail.

"Yo," dit l'homme, dont la plupart du visage était dissimulée par un masque et un bandeau frontal. Son seul œil visible se plissa comme s'il souriait. "Kakashi Hatake. Vous avez tous été choisis pour être à ma charge pour une raison spécifique. Vous montrez quelques unes des qualités les plus proéminentes que nous recherchons chez un Contrôleur, obtenant en général vos notes les plus hautes dans les tests de combat ou dans le contrôle de vos formes. Certains d'entre vous possèdent même d'avantage qu'une seule forme."

Naruto bomba son torse, levant immédiatement la main. "Kakashi-sensei!" il s'exclama. "J'en ai _trois_!"

Kakashi se tourna vers lui, faisant une fois de plus ce sourire plissé avec son œil. "Oui, oui. Très rare et impressionnant. Typiquement, les Contrôleurs qui ont plus d'une forme ont aussi un contrôle affreux."

Certains ricanèrent.

Naruto croisa les bras, ayant un regard noir mais semblant aussi bouder.

Kakashi gloussa. "Bon, je suppose que c'est quelque chose que l'on découvrira plus tard. Je suis censé vous faire visiter."

Le Directeur du programme les guida tous autour du campus. Il leur montra les dortoirs, la bibliothèque, les salles de classe, l'infirmerie, et les bureaux de la faculté. Ensuite il les mena à l'impressionnante aile Est, où étaient situées les salles d'entraînements.

"Ces portes sont fermées après 22h," dit-il, "et ouvrent à cinq heure du matin. Les étudiants sont libres d'aller et venir à n'importe quelle heure dans cet intervalle. Simplement, plus vous vous entraînez avec des Coordinateurs, plus il est probable que vous trouviez un partenaire qui vous corresponde.

"Ne, sensei?" demanda Naruto. "Est-ce que l'Académie peut décider à qui on sera lié?"

" _Avec_ qui," corrigea Kakashi. "Et la plupart du temps, non. Le choix est laissé aux Coordinateurs. La seule fois où un enseignant interviendrait serait s'il suspectait un certain harcèlement ou manipulation d'aucune sorte.

Intéressant. Naruto se résolut à se faire connaître des Coordinateurs dès que possible. Il avait besoin de tuer toute compétition dès maintenant.*

"Les Contrôleurs et les Coordinateurs suivent-ils les mêmes cours?" demanda Sakura.

"Non," répondit Kakashi. "Contrairement à vous, les Coordinateurs suivent un entraînement spécial depuis un très jeune âge puisque leur capacité est beaucoup plus rare. Ils sont généralement mis dans des cours plus avancés. Scolairement, ils sauront déjà tout ce qui sera enseigné à vous les Contrôleurs."

Naruto hocha la tête, fronçant le front pensivement. Logique.

"Mais ne vous inquiétez pas," continua Kakashi. "Tout Contrôleur se liant à la fin de l'année est mis dans les mêmes cours afin qu'il puisse rattraper son Coordinateur."

Naruto paya à peine attention au reste de la visite. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à s'entraîner avec des Coordinateurs afin de progresser jusqu'à faire partie d'un duo.

La présentation de l'école continua jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Puisque les Coordinateurs n'étaient pas là ce jour, Naruto se dirigea vers la chambre à laquelle il était assignée. A son plus grand plaisir, Kiba était son colocataire.

"Mec, je suis tellement excité que je pourrais me pisser dessus!" s'exclama Kiba, tapant son poing avec celui de Naruto. "J'ai trop envie d'être demain après nos cours pour qu'on puisse rencontrer les Coordinateurs et commencer!"

"Ouais, moi aussi!" s'enthousiasma Naruto. "Et on est supposés dormir?"

Cependant, dès qu'il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

-oOo-

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto se réveilla avant son alarme. Se rappelant quel jour il était aujourd'hui, il bondit hors du lit, immédiatement éveillé. Kiba et lui se tournèrent autour dans la petite chambre, tous les deux un grand sourire vissé aux lèvres tandis qu'ils finissaient de se préparer. Ils coururent côte à côte jusqu'au réfectoire.

Seulement deux douzaines d'étudiants étaient réveillés si tôt, et parmi eux se trouvaient Choji et Shikamaru. Les quatre amis se réunirent, Choji engloutissant déjà sa nourriture avec enthousiasme et Shikamaru ayant l'air de s'ennuyer comme toujours.

"Mec, je peux pas attendre jusqu'à notre pause de deux heures à midi!" dit Naruto tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les trois. "J'irai direct à la salle d'entraînement! Vous viendrez aussi les mecs?"

"Bien sûr!" répondit Kiba.

"Ouep," accepta Choji, "après manger. Shika?"

Shikamaru laissa échappa un grognement ennuyé. "Je suppose."

Pas pour la première fois, Naruto se demanda pourquoi son ami si peu motivé s'était inscrit à l'Académie. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que l'adolescent ait réellement envie d'être ici.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les cours commencèrent à neuf heures. Les quatre amis avaient tous différents cours, donc ils se séparèrent avec un signe de la main, et Naruto adressa à Kiba un sourire excité. Il essaya d'être attentif en classe mais tout était purement théorique et il s'ennuya comme un rat mort. Ce fut ainsi toute la matinée, mais enfin l'heure du déjeuner arriva.

Kiba et lui se rencontrèrent comme promis, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Choji ou Shikamaru. "Bon bah", dit Naruto, haussant les épaules. "On a qu'à y aller ensemble."

Ce fut donc au réfectoire, rempli d'un groupe de premières année, qu'il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur les Coordinateurs de cette année.

D'une certaine façon, ils étaient facilement différenciables des Contrôleurs. Ils possédaient une aura totalement différente, et Naruto se retrouva à les scruter, essayant de deviner lesquels étaient compétents, et qui, parmi-eux, était le plus puissant. La pièce entière débordait de potentiel.

Et il était à mi-chemin, se dirigeant vers son déjeuner quand il _l_ 'aperçut pour la première fois.

Trois Coordinateurs entrèrent le réfectoire par la porte du bout, et une telle entrée captura l'attention. Ils formaient un trio frappant, le plus grand portant de longs cheveux marron foncé et d'étranges yeux pâles. Celui légèrement plus petit avait les cheveux rouges et des yeux verts, encerclés de noir comme s'il était privé de sommeil de façon chronique.

Mais c'était le troisième, le plus petit, situé au milieu qui captura et retenu l'attention de Naruto.

Ses traits étaient frappants. Une peau pâle comme la lune, des cheveux bleus foncés comme la nuit. Les yeux d'un gris brillant, et foncé, tel un liquide dans lequel il pourrait se noyer. Bien que mince, on pouvait discerner une musculature ferme. Il se tenait avec la grâce d'une panthère, un éclat condescendant dans l'œil et une inclinaison du menton arrogante.

 _Exquis_ , fut le premier mot qui parvint à l'esprit de Naruto.

Le second fut, _Mien. Celui là sera le mien._

Tous les autres Coordinateurs de la pièce les regardaient avec différents degrés d'envie, d'hostilité, ou de peur. Et Naruto remarqua qu'il n'était pas non plus le seul Contrôleur à les avoir remarqués.

"J'me demande qui ils sont?" dit Kiba à voix basse.

Le trio ne resta pas, s'arrêtant seulement pour attraper un sandwich avant de repartir avant. Les yeux de Naruto restèrent collés à celui aux cheveux de jais, emmagasinant tout ce qu'il pouvait à son sujet en mémoire. Quand ils furent finalement partis, il se tourna vers Kiba qui portait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"J'aime bien celui aux cheveux noirs," dit-il. "Je vais me lier avec lui direct!"

Un éclair de jalousie absurde traversa Naruto. Il fit de son mieux pour le réprimer. _Désolé, mec. Il est déjà à moi. Il ne le sait juste pas encore._

Malgré ses intentions, il ne put apercevoir son beau aux cheveux noirs quand Kiba et lui coururent aux salles d'entraînement. Comme résultat, il ne participa à aucun combat. Cela le laissa quelque peu acerbe tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses cours de l'après-midi. Il s'égaya un peu quand il vit qu'il les partageait avec Sakura.

Elle lui fit coucou de la main. "Naruto!"

Il se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté d'elle avec un large sourire aux lèvres. "Salut, Sakura-chan. Ton premier jour se passe bien?"

"Ouais!" dit-elle. "Ino et moi avons regardé une série de matchs dans les salles d'entraînement. Demain on se liera si on peut."

"Moi aussi!" dit Naruto.

Ce cours était enseigné par Shizune et elle marcha jusqu'à l'extrémité de la pièce. "Bonjour tout le monde. Ce cours est destiné à couvrir certaines subtilités du travail avec un Coordinateur. La majorité d'entre-vous a-t-elle eu l'opportunité d'au moins observer certains matchs?"

Quelques hochements de tête dans la pièce.

"Bien. Avant que nous commencions un exercice, je vais revoir les bases avec vous afin que nous soyons bien sur la même longueur d'onde."

Elle pointa une petite télécommande sur le tableau blanc derrière elle et un graphique apparut. "Vous connaissez tous ces trois domaines où un Contrôleur peut exceller. Offensif, défensif, ou les deux. Vous découvrirez que chaque Coordinateur a une préférence, dépendant de sa personnalité.

Elle pressa un bouton sur la télécommande et un nouveau graphique s'afficha, celui là représentant le corps humain. "Vous savez tous maintenant que pour se transformer, un Contrôleur doit rassembler son _chakra_ et concentrer le flux à travers son corps entier. Quand vous vous liez avec un Coordinateur pour la première fois, ce flux lui est perceptible. Pour aller à l'essentiel, le Coordinateur mélange son _chakra_ avec celui du Contrôleur. Cette réaction est la catalyse qui déclenche la transformation du Contrôleur. Ils prennent la forme d'une arme dans les mains du Coordinateur aussi longtemps qu'ils peuvent maintenir le lien."

Shizune changea encore de graphique. "Typiquement, la première connexion d'un duo ne durera que quelques courtes minutes. Plus vous vous liez avec différents Coordinateurs, plus votre contrôle se développera jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capables de maintenir ce lien une heure ou plus."

Encore un nouveau graphique. "Cela dépend de l'endurance du Contrôleur et du Coordinateur, mais un lien dissous peut être reformé assez rapidement jusqu'à ce que l'un ou les deux soient à court de _chakra_."

Elle montra maintenant des images de duo dans différentes positions de combat. "Comme vous le savez, les deux, Coordinateurs et Contrôleurs utilisent leur _chakra_ pendant leur lien pour charger des attaques. Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas est qu'un Coordinateur ne peut être à l'initiative de cela."

A présent s'afficha l'image anatomique de deux humains avec des lignes bleus les connectant. "Le Coordinateur guide le rythme de la bataille, mais la raison pour laquelle vous êtes appelés Contrôleurs est que vous serez les seuls capables d'utiliser votre _chakra_ pour charger des attaques, qui sont appelées _ninjutsu_ ou _genjutsu_. Fondamentalement, le Coordinateur doit canaliser son propre _chakra_ à travers son Contrôleur, qui le combine avec le sien pour réaliser ce type de prouesses. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cela demande une certaine dose d'entraînement, d'essais et d'erreurs pour parfaire ce processus. Vous vous lierez à des Coordinateurs qui auront un excellent contrôle de leur _chakra_ , et à d'autres qui n'en n'auront pas."

"Ne, sensei?" dit Naruto, levant la main. "Pourriez-vous nous donner des exemples?"

Shizune sourit. "Bien sûr." Elle pressa la télécommande, et la photo d'une fille aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux couleur lavande pâle apparut. "Voici Hinata Hyuga. Elle possède un contrôle de son _chakra_ remarquable pour une première année. Le niveau de son pouvoir est quelque peu plus bas. Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre-vous ont vu son cousin, Neji."

La photo changea pour le mec aux yeux pâles qui était tout à l'heure avec son beau aux cheveux de jais.

"Neji," dit Shizune, "était le plus puissant Coordinateur de l'année dernière. Lui et sa Contrôleuse, Tenten, sont un duo formidable qui n'a jamais été vaincu par aucun des étudiants."

Naruto reconnut qu'il était quelque peu impressionné.

La photo du mec aux cheveux rouges apparut alors. "Voici Gaara," dit Shizune. "Le niveau de son pouvoir apparaît toujours au maximum sur nos instruments de mesure, et son contrôle est excellent."

Puis la photo de son beau aux cheveux de jais s'afficha. "Et voici Sasuke Uchiha. Comme Gaara, le niveau de son pouvoir est extrêmement haut."

"Donc c'est lui le meilleur!" fanfaronna pratiquement Naruto.

"Pas nécessairement", dit Shizune. "Son contrôle n'est pas le meilleur. Bien qu'il ait une large quantité de _chakra_ , il tend à le gaspiller parce qu'il ne peut pas le contrôler. Cela peut mener à une incapacité du Coordinateur et du Contrôleur à maintenir le lien." Une autre photo apparut.

"Voici Karin. Elle est un bon exemple d'un haut niveau de _chakra_ et d'un excellent contrôle."

Les photos disparurent. "Le préjugé habituel des premières années," dit Shizune, "est que les Contrôleurs recherchent toujours le Coordinateur avec le plus de pouvoir. Vous découvrirez rapidement que le pouvoir ne décide pas de la victoire. Ce que vous voulez est un Coordinateur dont le niveau de pouvoir et le contrôle complémentent le vôtre."

Elle sourit. "C'est à la fois vrai sur le champ de bataille, mais aussi en dehors. Un duo doit avoir des personnalités qui ne se heurtent pas, parce que les émotions peuvent déborder au combat."

Après ça, la leçon devint plus technique et Naruto eut du mal à ne pas mettre sa voix en sourdine. Finalement, elle divisa la classe en paires pour pratiquer des exercices de contrôle. Elle plaça Naruto avec un gars aux traits sympathiques nommé Naoki.

A la fin des cours de l'après-midi, Naruto sauta le dîner et courut droit aux salles d'entraînement. Les Coordinateurs de première année possédaient des uniformes différents des secondes, donc il était facile de différencier ceux qui étaient déjà liés. Naruto scruta le rassemblement d'étudiants, cherchant un certain brun.

Ici! Penché avec une nonchalance apparente contre la barrière rembourrée délimitant les tapis de combats, Sasuke se situait entre Neji, Gaara et deux autres que Naruto ne reconnut pas. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et, arborant un large sourire, se précipita vers eux.

"Ne, Sasuke," dit-il, capturant leur attention, "je m'appelle Naruto. Tu veux te lier pour un combat?"

Des yeux noirs, noirs sans fin, plus noirs que la nuit la plus profonde, se plongèrent dans des yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Il y avait quelque chose de presque apaisant à propos de ces yeux. Si noirs qu'on ne pouvait distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Puis Sasuke regarda plus bas, brisant le regard, ses yeux voyageant tout le long des pieds de Naruto et remontant à son visage.

"Hn," dit-il, se redressant et lui tournant le dos. "Je ne me lie pas avec des idiots."

Pendant dix secondes, Naruto fut trop choqué pour bouger.

 _Quoi?_

Sérieusement. Dix secondes. Il n'avait jamais été laissé sans voix pendant dix secondes.

 _QUOI?!_

"Teme!" s'énerva-t-il, s'avançant de deux pas, et tendant la main pour atteindre l'épaule du gars. "Tu me connais même pas-!"

Presque plus vite qu'il ne put réaliser, Neji bougea. En un battement de paupière, le Coordinateur, plus grand et plus vieux se tint entre-eux deux, et avança d'un pas l'air si meurtrier que cela poussa Naruto à reculer d'un pas. Ses yeux, étranges et pâles, flashèrent.

"Ne le touche pas," dit-il d'une voix plate et sans émotions. "Il a dit non, donc casse toi."

Naruto avala sa salive, et refusant de se faire intimider, carra ses épaules et jeta un regard noir au Coordinateur aux cheveux de jais. Sasuke regardait la scène du coin de l'œil, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Puis, encore une fois, il tourna le regard, rejetant clairement le Contrôleur blond.

Grognant, bien préparé à cogner Neji dans la face, et puis probablement à cogner Sasuke aussi, Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour délivrer une invective furieuse.

"Sasuke-kun?" dit une voix féminine, coupant court les intentions de Naruto.

Il cligna des yeux et remarqua que Sakura s'était approchée d'eux. La jolie Contrôleuse aux cheveux roses sourit timidement à Sasuke lorsqu'il la regarda.

"Tu veux te lier avec moi?" demanda-t-elle, rougissant légèrement.

Ignorant délibérément Naruto, Sasuke sourit en se tournant vers la fille. "Pour sûr."

Merde, Naruto vit rouge, littéralement. _Bâtard! J'aurais dû me douter que ta personnalité serait à l'opposé totale de ton apparence!_ Il regarda le Coordinateur et la Contrôleuse s'avancer sur le tapis. Ils furent immédiatement rejoints par un autre duo. Serrant la mâchoire, Naruto se retira. Pour le moment.

Le mot échec ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

-oOo-

Marchant sur le tapis de combat, Sasuke remarqua en périphérie le Contrôleur blond s'en aller l'air boudeur. _Bien._ Ça n'était pas son habitude de refuser l'opportunité de combattre, mais quelque chose à propos de ce gars l'avait ennuyé. Il avait l'air d'un idiot.

La fille aux cheveux roses se tenant à l'opposé de lui sourit, ayant toujours l'air un peu timide. "Je m'appelle Sakura," dit-elle.

"Sasuke," dit-il.

Elle rougit de nouveau, bien qu'à son honneur, elle ne baissa pas la tête comme une idiote. Lui tendant la main, elle se rapprocha. Sasuke accepta sa requête, plaçant sa main dans la sienne, paume contre paume. Il pouvait sentir son _chakra_ lui picoter la peau, et il rassembla le pouvoir nécessaire dans ses mains. Son _chakra_ vert jade s'éleva en une fine brume autour d'elle, fut quelque peu surpris qu'il ne soit pas rose. Le sien, d'un profond cobalt, s'éleva de sa propre peau.

Bougeant comme un seul, les deux se mirent en position pour se lier. Il lui tourna le dos en posant son genoux à terre, et elle leva leurs mains toujours entremêlées au-dessus de sa tête. Puis elle les rabaissa de façon à ce que ses bras soient enroulés autour de lui par derrière et à ce que ceux de Sasuke soient croisés sur son torse. Elle se transforma à une vitesse impressionnante.

Son arme avait la forme de deux épées _katana_ , l'une plus petite que l'autre. Il réussit à ne pas grimacer tandis qu'il se déplaçait face au duo qui voulait combattre. Il n'aimait pas les Contrôleurs ne possédant aucun élément défensif dans leur forme. _Espérons que ses compétences en ninjutsu soient décentes,_ pensa-t-il, adoptant immédiatement une position défensive. Elle avait tout de même une chose en sa faveur. Le contrôle de son _chakra_ était parfait.

" _Allons-y, Sasuke-kun!"_ dit-elle dans son esprit. " _Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'étais la première de ma classe._ "

Il laissa son attitude confiante le rassurer et bondit en direction de leur adversaire.

La forme de l'adversaire était celle d'une arbalète à triple carreaux. Normalement Sasuke ne se serait jamais précipité ainsi face à un adversaire sans une meilleure défense, mais il voulait voir de quoi Sakura était capable. Leur adversaire ne perdit pas de temps et trois carreaux volèrent dans leur direction, leurs pointes brillantes de _chakra._ Elles se déplaçaient incroyablement vite, et si jamais elles l'atteignaient, elles pourraient sérieusement le blesser.

Si elles l'atteignaient.

" _Ne les évite pas, c'est bon,_ " dit Sakura, la voix calme et apaisante. " _Je m'en occupe. Concentre toi seulement sur le Coordinateur._ "

Lui faisant confiance, Sasuke ne changea pas sa trajectoire. En un battement de paupière, une sphère vert de jade se forma autour de lui, déviant les carreaux efficacement. Reconnaissant être impressionné, Sasuke bondit et fendit l'air de ses deux katanas en un arc de cercle. En faisant cela, Sakura chargea les deux lames avec le _chakra_ de Sasuke, les faisant briller. Leur opposant fut forcé d'utiliser l'arbalète pour bloquer, et la force du coup les fit tomber à la renverse.

De plus en plus satisfait, Sasuke utilisa son avantage. Sakura chargea les lames une fois de plus, et pas une seule goutte de _chakra_ ne fut gaspillée.

 _Elle pourrait être une bonne partenaire pour moi,_ pensa Sasuke, les lames étincelant en un nouvel arc redoutable. _Son contrôle est meilleur que le mien, je pourrai beaucoup apprendre d'elle._

Son répertoire de compétences se révéla être assez limité, mais cela ne le dérangea pas. L'apprentissage de nouveaux _ninjutsu_ viendrait avec l'entraînement, et son bouclier se révéla être impénétrable. Il aimait ça. Il aimait ça beaucoup. La plupart des Contrôleurs se fichaient d'avoir une bonne défense, mais pour Sasuke c'était capital.

Et grâce à son contrôle parfait, ils gagnèrent le match. Leurs adversaires furent les premiers à court d'énergie et leur lien se défit. Tandis que les Contrôleurs reprirent forme, tous les étudiants regardant le match applaudirent. Sakura le lâcha, et toute trace de timidité avait disparu de son visage. Ses yeux étincelaient presque.

"C'était incroyable," dit-elle, respirant assez fort. "Ça te dirait de remettre ça quelquefois?"

"Quand tu veux, Sakura-san," dit-il, plus poli que d'habitude, et plutôt impatient de recommencer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse descendre du tapis, une autre fille bloqua son chemin. Elle était plus grande que Sakura. En fait, elle était même un peu plus grande que lui. Elle lui adressa un large sourire, la lumière du plafond se reflétant dans sa longue queue de cheval blonde.

"Salut Sasuke," dit-elle, presque ronronnante. "Je m'appelle Ino. Tu veux être mon partenaire?"

Conscient qu'un certain Contrôleur blond à l'air idiot le regardait toujours, Sasuke acquiesça. "Pour sûr."

Un autre duo vint les défier, et Sasuke prit la main d'Ino. Il se mit une fois de plus à genoux, dos à elle, et quelques instants après, elle se transforma. Ce ne fut pas aussi rapide et fluide que la transformation de Sakura, mais son contrôle était lui aussi excellent. Et sa forme parvint à le faire sourire quelque peu.

Une longue chaîne hérissée de pointes s'enroula dans sa main, brillant faiblement avec son _chakra_ rose. Leur adversaire tenait un long bâton dans ses mains. Curieux de connaître les forces d'Ino, Sasuke prit une fois de plus l'offensive.

Montrant une intéressante capacité à anticiper ses souhaits, Ino alla de paire avec lui. Au moment où leur opposant balança son bâton et bondit pour contre-attaquer, la chaîne hérissée s'enroula telle un serpent autour de son corps. Chaque espace entre les anneaux brillaient avec son _chakra_ , le protégeant complètement et déviant le coup sans lui faire de mal. L'extrémité de la chaîne s'enroula autour du bâton et tira d'un coup sec, lançant le duo adverse à travers le tapis.

Ino n'en avait pas terminé.

Tandis que Sasuke changeait de direction pour suivre leurs adversaires et maintenir l'élan, il sentit Ino préparer son _chakra_. Elle relâcha les anneaux de façon à ce que Sasuke puisse donner un coup de fouet en direction de leurs opposants, les forçant à reculer.

"OK _Sasuke,_ " dit Ino, " _reste éloigné. Je vais te montrer mon attaque secrète!_ "

Curieux, Sasuke sauta au centre du tapis. Une seconde plus tard, son _chakra_ flamboya, et le lien entre leurs adversaires se brisa. Le Contrôleur reprit forme. Surpris, Sasuke se redressa. C'était une attaque incroyablement vache. Sous la ceinture comme certains pourraient dire. Pas que le fair-play ne compte en combat.

Ino gloussa dans sa tête, la chaîne s'élevant une fois de plus pour s'enrouler autour de lui, l'énergie rose scintillant entre les anneaux. " _Encore une fois, beau gosse?_ " demanda-t-elle.

Il fit rouler ses épau les, satisfait de sa capacité défensive. "Pour sûr."

Un autre duo vint les défier, et Sasuke reconnut Sakura entre les mains de son adversaire. Curieux d'observer sa réaction face à l'original _ninjutsu_ d'Ino, Sasuke prit immédiatement l'offensive.

Le bouclier de Sakura dévia la chaîne, et son Coordinateur bondit pour frapper Sasuke. Un mouvement rapide du poignet, et la chaîne s'enroula autour des deux lames. Les deux _chakras,_ rose et vert, s'affrontèrent. Sasuke sentit Ino préparer son attaque spéciale, mais Sakura l'impressionna en parvenant à la dévier avec son bouclier.

 _J'aime son style de combat. Elle est très vigilante de son Coordinateur. Nous pourrions faire un bon duo._

" _Frappe son bouclier, Sasuke,_ " lui adressa Ino, préparant son _chakra_ une fois de plus. Cette fois elle emprunta également le sien.

Se lançant dans les airs, Sasuke déferla vers eux, et les chaînes grandirent tout à coup. En un instant, Ino s'enroula autour de la sphère verte et elle pressa. Sasuke ajouta à la pression en formant son propre _ninjutsu_ , remplissant ses poumons de _chakra et_ expirant une tornade de flammes le long de la chaîne.

Au final, le combat se termina en match nul. L'attaque spéciale d'Ino ne put venir à bout du bouclier de Sakura, et la longueur de l'arme d'Ino empêcha Sakura de s'approcher suffisamment pour porter un coup. Les deux Coordinateurs durent relâcher le lien pour éviter qu'il ne se défasse de lui-même. Sakura et Ino se lancèrent un regard noir, avant que Ino ne se tourne vers Sasuke et lui fasse un clin d'œil.

"C'était cool! On se liera à nouveau, beau gosse." D'un pas nonchalant, elle quitta le tapis, fouettant légèrement Sakura de sa queue de cheval en passant.

Dès qu'ils quittèrent le tapis, la sortie de Sasuke fut une fois de plus bloquée par un grand Contrôleur portant des lunettes de soleil noires. La moitié de son visage était dissimulée par la grande veste blanche qu'il portait.

"Uchiha," dit-il d'une voix grave. "Un match?"

Normalement, les Coordinateurs étaient autorisés par une règle implicite à se reposer entre chaque combat, mais Sasuke s'était douté qu'il serait très demandé avec son pouvoir brut. De plus, il était loin d'être vidé. Donc il haussa les épaules.

"Pour sûr."

Une fois de plus, un duo se dépêcha de venir les défier. Sasuke se mit face au Contrôleur, lui offrant ses mains. L'adolescent les saisit, suffisamment grand pour qu'il puisse lever leurs bras avant même que Sasuke ait posé son genoux à terre. Comme résultat, il fut gentiment poussé vers le bas.

"Shino Aburame," dit le Contrôleur dans son oreille, et il se transforma.

Immédiatement, Sasuke ressentit une vague de satisfaction l'envahir. La forme de _ce_ Contrôleur lui convenait. Une genre de coquille en chitine lui protégeait le dos entier, se prolongeant le long de ses jambes, de son torse et de ses bras. Les bras se finissaient en longues griffes, et une queue ressemblant à un fouet battait derrière lui, se terminant par des épines redoutables.

Cette fois-ci, son adversaire prit l'offensive avant lui. Sasuke se jeta en arrière pour l'éviter, et tandis qu'il bougeait, la queue fouetta vers l'avant. Les épines, fines comme des aiguilles volèrent vers son opposant, et le Coordinateur ne put les éviter totalement. Elles le touchèrent au visage et au coup, laissant de grandes entailles. Il siffla de douleur et interrompit son attaque. Sasuke pressa son avantage, frappant vers l'avant des ses poings prolongés de griffes.

Son adversaire parvint à l'éviter en roulant, flanquant un grand coup dans le dos de Sasuke avec ses deux cannes. L'armure était si complète qu'il ne sentit même pas le coup. De plus en plus satisfait, Sasuke balaya le sol de sa queue, prenant son adversaire au dépourvu et le projetant au sol. Une fois de plus, Sasuke se jeta sur lui, frappant de ses griffes.

Roulant rapidement sur le côté, son adversaire échappa au coup et se releva d'un bond. À une vitesse incroyable, il forma une boule de _chakra_ tourbillonnante qu'il plongea droit sur le dos de Sasuke.

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse réagir, de longues épines crûrent de son armure à la vitesse de l'éclair, et son opposant ne put les éviter totalement cette fois-ci. Il tomba à terre, serrant son bras, et le lien se défit. Ne parvenant pas à retenir son sourire, et respirant un peu fort dû à l'adrénaline pure qui traversait son corps, Sasuke regarda autour de lui.

"Quelqu'un d'autre?" défia-t-il.

Étant donné que Shino était le premier Contrôleur à avoir fait couler le sang personne n'accepta son offre. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Sasuke relâcha leur lien. Shino inclina la tête.

"J'aimerais qu'on se lie de nouveau," dit-il. "Ton chakra est impressionnant."

Sasuke inclina la tête lui aussi. "Quand tu veux."

Cette fois-ci, quand un quatrième Contrôleur commença à s'approcher, Sasuke refusa d'un signe de la main et quitta le tapis. Il aurait probablement pu combattre encore quelques matchs, mais c'était le premier jour des Contrôleurs à l'Académie et il ne voulait pas s'épuiser alors qu'il commençait tout juste à améliorer son endurance et à maintenir les liens plus longtemps.

Neji le rencontra au bout du tapis, saisissant son poignet dans une poigne ferme mais douce et le guidant dehors. "Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui," dit-il d'une voix douce. "Rentrons au dortoir, tu trembles."

Ne s'embêtant pas à lui expliquer que c'était sans doute dû à l'adrénaline, Sasuke laissa Neji et Gaara l'emmener hors de la salle d'entraînement. Il fit bien attention à ignorer le blond à l'air idiot en partant.

Neji les guida au dortoir des secondes année, les chambres y étant plus grandes et donc plus confortables que celles des premières année. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec gratitude. Derrière Neji et Gaara entrèrent leur deux plus proches amis, Suigetsu et Jugo.

"Mec, je suis crevé de juste avoir regardé ces matchs," dit Jugo, se posant à côté de Sasuke et passant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Il te reste quelques bons trucs, Neji?"

"Bien sûr," dit le Coordinateur de seconde année, disparaissant un moment et revenant avec une mallette noire. "Tu veux fumer?"

"Ouais," dit Jugo, poussant doucement la tête de Sasuke sur le côté. "Garde le Poison pour lui. Il l'a mérité."

Tandis que Jugo roulait son joint, Sasuke regarda Neji sortir une paire de seringues jetables et les remplir toutes deux d'un liquide vert brillant. Il en tendit un à Gaara, qui s'assit de l'autre côté de Sasuke. L'adolescent au cheveux de jais roula sa manche et tendit son bras.

Le Poison, contrairement à ce que le nom pourrait laisser penser, était la meilleure drogue que Sasuke ait jamais testée. Grâce à ces quatre là, il avait d'ailleurs testé beaucoup. Ses points forts étaient son taux de métabolisation extrêmement haut, l'absence de nausée lorsque la drogue se dissipait, et le fait qu'elle soit totalement différente de tout ce qu'il avait déjà essayé. L'hallucinogène rendait tout ce qu'il voyait Technicolor, aveuglant ses autres sens, comme un banquet pour ses yeux. Et encore mieux, cela produisait un agréable picotement partout sur sa peau.

Jugo en avait donné la meilleure description: "Ça fait comme un orgasme partout sur le corps."

Mais encore mieux que les couleurs, mieux que la sensation, le Poison laissait l'esprit de Sasuke totalement vide. Aucune pensée ne se formerait, tous les soucis et les problèmes disparaissaient. Le passé n'importait pas, le présent était génial et le futur n'existait pas. Généralement c'était plus facile de ne pas penser et seulement ressentir. C'était juste plus simple de flotter sur cette béatitude colorée et laisser tout le reste s'envoler.

L'aiguille ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Le produit pénétrant brûlait toujours au départ, et en moins de soixante secondes, son corps entier se transformait en gelée. Il s'affaissa contre Gaara, et son meilleur ami, tout comme lui fondit vers l'arrière en prenant sa dose. Il termina sur le torse de Gaara, ce qui le fit glousser.

"C'est comme si on était des _amants_ ," dit Sasuke.

Fin il crut dire. Il ne pouvait être vraiment sûr. Gaara ne répondit pas si ce n'est pour laisser échapper un genre de grognement, donc il supposa qu'après tout, sa bouche n'avait peut-être pas bougé au final. De toute façon ce n'était pas très important. Tout dériva dans un nuage de sensations colorées.


End file.
